Spectacular Secret Rewrite
by Captin Morgan92
Summary: Peter Parker is faced with everyday superhero challenges. Now he struggles to maintain his secret identity. The Avengers and SHIELD have taken an interest to the Webslinger. Juggling High School and Superhero duties are tough not to mention dealing with the bullies at Midtown. Will Spider-Man be able to keep his identity discreet or will he accidentally reveal himself?
1. Back to School

_**A/N: This story is going to be a rewrite of my other story 'Spectacular Secret' as I reread it and didn't like it. (In my opinion.) The plot was moving way too fast and it was scattered around. This will sort of be Season 1 of Spectacular Spider-Man with a few added things such as new characters, different outcomes, and added events that would change the way Season 2 ended. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Like the first season, it will skip the uncle Ben origin as everyone (hopefully) knows what happened already.**_

* * *

A figure garbed in a red and blue suit along with a mask with two white eye pieces swung through the bright sky of Manhattan. Every day citizens of Manhattan gawked and pointed at the swinging figure in the sky. The figure performed incredible acrobatic moves with ease as it made its way to Midtown High.

' _I should be early...I think. If I travel to school like this I'll never be late!'_ thought the red and blue figure known as Spider-Man or Peter Parker. Leaping over a building, he used his new found abilities to travel to his school faster. It was also the first time that he had to juggle school, crime fighting, and protecting his secret ID. At first, he used his abilities for selfish gain. He entered wrestling tournaments after his sophomore year in high school was completed. During summer he competed against wrestlers, earning money. Then one day the manager gave him $100 out of the $3000 he was supposed to receive, causing him to storm out in anger with his fists clenched. Once he reached the elevator a thief stole the manager's money and he just stepped out the way, allowing the thief to enter the elevator. As the elevator doors were closing, the thief gave a thankful nod towards Peter who was still garbed in his poorly made suit and mask. Later, Peter discovered his uncle had been shot and so he quickly set out to find the killer, who ended up in a warehouse. Peter, upon entering the warehouse with seething anger, attacked the killer viciously and soon held him up against the glass window, the darkness obscuring the killer's face.

' _Just give me a chance!'_

' _Did you give that old man a chance?! Did you!'_

Peter pushed the killer's body up against the glass window with enough force to shatter it. Now the thief was hovering above the ground, at least 30 feet high. Then, a police searchlight encased the two and soon, after blinking from the brightness, Peter saw the face of the killer. His blood ran cold and immediately he felt guilty.

' _No...'_ Peter whispered in horror as he stared at the man's face with the man staring back into his blank eye lenses. His mind replayed what had transpired at the manager's office with the thief, the very same thief that had stolen the money. The very same thief that he had allowed to step into the elevator and escape. It was his fault Uncle Ben was dead. Under his mask, his eyes started to water, tears threatened to come out.

' _I should kill you right now!'_ Peter shouted at the thief who had terror plastered across his face. Then he dropped the man and the man screamed as he fell. But Peter extended his right hand and made a gesture with his index finger, pinkie, and thumb and he quickly attached a web-line to the man and then quickly added another to a street light nearby, causing the thief to stop falling, hanging safely from the street light.

' _But my uncle wouldn't approve.'_ Peter whispered with conviction.

And from that day forward he fought crime at night during summer. What caused him to fight crime? The one phrase his uncle had repeated throughout his life.

' _With great power...comes great responsibility.'_

Peter blinked under his mask as he swung through the skies, attaching web-line after web-line to nearby buildings. He shook his head to discard those memories and performed acrobatic moves in the skies, causing him to feel joy.

"YAHOO!" Peter yelled in joy as he did a double backflip in midair and then attached a web-line to a nearby building. He increased his speed by attaching a web to a building at the last possible second and swung.

' _I think I might enjoy this!'_ Peter thought in joy as he swung.

Eventually, Peter saw Midtown High. Performing a leap over a building, he made way towards an alley near Midtown High. Once he was there, he double checked his surrounding in the dimly lit alley to make sure that there were no witnesses. Once he was satisfied, he began to quickly change into the alley without taking off his recently fabricated costume, he placed a plain red shirt upon his body and then placed on his blue jeans and stumbled out the alley with his book bag. He then began to slowly walk to the entrance of Midtown High. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and students were scattered. His eyes scanned the crowds of students that stood sprawled across the courtyard and his eyes locked onto two people. One was a boy with red hair wearing a green shirt and baggy jeans and the other was a blonde with glasses and gray pants. The too were looking at Peter and they waved him over and Peter complied, walking towards his two friends.

"Hey, guys!" Peter enthusiastically waved at his two friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy.

"Hey, Peter!" Replied both Harry and Gwen. Peter was now in front of his two friends.

"I'm not good at these sort of things but..." Harry began with a sheepish look, "but I-I'm sorry about your uncle Peter." He finished in a sad tone.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Gwen added while she hung her head low in sadness.

"It's okay guys, at least you were there," Peter assured them with a small smile, though it still brought a pang of sadness at the mention of his deceased uncle.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Did you hear about the new vigilante?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Mmhm." Gwen hummed in confirmation. "What do you think they call him—or her?"

Peter couldn't help but smile a bit more as he was the subject of the conversation—his alter ego of course. Peter, with some difficulty, managed to suppress the smile to prevent any suspicion.

Peter cleared his throat, "Well...I heard about him. No one seems to be able to get any clear shots of him or her. So far, he's just a dark figure."

"I wonder what the vigilante looks like." Gwen wondered aloud with a curious look on her face.

"Well, it could be another superhero." Harry suggested, drawing a curious look from Gwen while Peter paid close attention, "I mean, we got those others superheroes. What's their name?"

"The Avengers?" Peter offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Those guys!" Harry said, snapping his fingers.

' _Huh...wonder if I could join the Avengers.'_ Peter mused to himself. ' _Probably not.'_

"You think this vigilante would join the Avengers?" Gwen asked curiously, oblivious that she repeated Peter's thoughts.

"Unlikely," Peter answered before Harry, drawing confused looks from both parties. "I mean—he's a vigilante. Vigilantes are people who take law into their own hands. I wouldn't be surprised if the Avengers would be called in to arrest him or apprehend him of some sort." Peter explained, shrugging his sore shoulders.

' _Ouch. Did I really roast myself? Is that what people call it? Insult myself?'_ Peter wondered.

"That...could be possible." Gwen nodded in agreement, seeing the logic behind Peter's statement. "But, this Vigilante—he stops criminals. Stops mugging. Like a superhero. Maybe the Avengers would recruit him."

"Again, he's a Vigilante. Though, that could be possible." Peter nodded.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged, "Stormin' Norman seems to be interested in this vigilante from what I've seen but nothing to worry."

"He probably wants to study me..." Peter quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he didn't quite hear Peter clearly.

"I said that I have to get back to studying for tests this year." Peter lied to Harry.

"Oh..." Harry blinked, "Right, anyway if you and your Aunt need help-"

"Don't worry Harry," Peter interjected, shaking his head lightly, "We can manage."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"No. No. We're fine Harry. If we are struggling I'll tell you." Peter cut him off once again.

"Oh, okay. Good." Harry sighed in relief, genuinely worried for his friend.

Gwen couldn't help but notice that Peter changed drastically. His shirt wasn't long sleeved, it was rather short, exposing his well-defined muscles to her. In fact, she could bet that it was more defined than any of the jocks in the school COMBINED.

' _Woah...'_ Gwen marveled at Peter's muscles, almost drooling in the process. Her ears canceled out Peter's and Harry's conversation about some web series with the words ' _Red'_ and ' _Blue'_ and about some roosters and oddly enough, teeth. She tore her gaze off his muscles and looked around if anyone was looking at her oddly. Fortunately, no one was looking at her. The females around the courtyard seemed to be paying attention to something interesting, they were looking at one thing. Gwen, perplexed, followed their gazes and to her surprise it was Peter Parker, having a casual conversation with Harry. Gwen quickly looked back to some females staring at Peter and noted that they had admiring looks. Gwen returned to paying attention to Harry and Peter, standing awkwardly.

She couldn't help but ask, "Pete? Hav-have you been working out?" She slightly stuttered throughout her speech. Peter's and Harry's conversation, now about Valve and Left 4 Dead, immediately ceased as they stared at Gwen. Peter's face took a panicked look, in which Gwen noted. He seemed to be struggling to come up with an answer...or an explanation.

"Uh..yeah! Yeah!" Peter nodded as fast as a bobble head. "Definitely."

' _Crap! Why did I have to wear the short sleeved?'_ Peter questioned himself.

"...Seriously dude, where and how did you get those muscles over summer! That's like three months and you already have THOSE!" Harry exclaimed in shock, causing many heads to turn towards Peter. Peter stood embarrassed upon the many eyes locked onto him.

"It's nothing Harry. Don't worry about it." Peter replied, attempting to change the subject to save him the embarrassment. ' _You guys can look away now!'_ Peter mentally shouted at the other students who were still staring at Peter. Though he didn't know it, but the females gave admiring looks while the males were given off awed expressions.

"Jesus Christ, it's Jason Bourne." Harry joked, referring to Peter's new developments.

"I'm not Jason Bourne Harry," Peter replied, rolling his eyes. ' _Im probably better than Jason Bourne with my new powers, though.'_

"I don't know..." Harry said, sounding unsure but his face showed that he was amused.

"Whatever, I've been just...working out." Peter shrugged. ' _And I really hate having to lie to my two best friends.'_ He thought sadly.

"Woah, Pete. What's the sudden change?" Harry asked, surprised. Peter now no longer wore glasses. In the past, Peter would stick to reading books instead of getting any physical activity but now he had changed. ' _What happened to him?_ '

"I-I don't know? Part of life I guess?" Peter replied though it sounded more like a question.

"Uh huh." An incredulous Harry said, "Sure...I believe you."

"Okay, fine." Peter sighed, "I-I...just wanted to blow some steam." Peter half-lied.

"Oh...Sorry." Harry said, hanging his head in shame.

"No, no, no. It's fine." Peter assured Harry as he rose his hands. Peter seemed to have forgotten that Gwen along with many students, who were mostly female, stared at him. It's like they've never seen that much muscle...which is true. But it shocked them that the school's biggest nerd, the mule, would turn into a well-built guy over the course of three months. Many of the females staring imagined Peter without his shirt on which caused them to give out a dreamy sigh.

"Look, as much as I want to Jason Bourne, shouldn't we be getting to class?" Peter asked his two friends. In response, Gwen and Harry shrugged almost carelessly and Harry looked down on his left wrist. He was wearing a watch, an Oscorp designed watch to be exact.

"Eh, we should go. We'll make it. It's 7:50. You guys got your schedules?" Harry asked, now focusing on his two friends instead of the watch. Peter began to rummage through his book bag for a few moments with Gwen repeating the same process with her backpack. After a few moments, Peter finally found his schedule and shortly after so did Gwen. Harry dug into his backpack and had more success finding his schedule and the trio went to look over their classes.

"Huh, so we all have P.E, Biology, and Math." Gwen pointed out as she read over her schedule and compared it with both Harry's and Peter's.

"Well, what d'ya know. That's fortunate. I mean, what are the odds?" Harry asked in an amused tone. Peter read both Harry's and Gwen's schedule with calculating eyes.

"Well...that's lucky," Peter muttered in slight disbelief at the chance of having three classes with Gwen and Harry.

"Tell me about it." Gwen agreed with a nod of her head.

"Let's go before we waste any more time." Peter wisely told his two friends who nodded in response. And so the three set out to the entrance of Midtown High through the double doors. But before that…

"Oh, Puny Parker! Dodge this!" A voice shouted quickly from behind the trio as they were almost about to reach the entrance.

 _ ***SPIDEY SENSE***_

Peter felt his Spider-Sense go off like an alarm inside his head. Still getting acquainted with his new-found abilities, he acted purely on instinct. Peter, without looking behind him, quickly did a double back-flip to avoid the danger his Spider-Sense had warned him about. While doing the acrobatic maneuver, he was now about 5 feet away from his friends. Peter felt that he was at least 3 feet in the air during the back-flip. In a few short seconds, Peter landed expertly; completing the double back-flip without a hitch. He heard many students gasp along with his friends. He looked back at his previous position; in the middle of Harry and Gwen, and discovered that the cause of his Spider-Sense was a football thrown his way, hitting the steps to the entrance harmlessly. The whole courtyard was now dead silent, silent enough to hear a pin drop onto the concrete floor. From the impact, Peter could guess that the football was aimed towards his head and thrown hard enough to give a headache. Peter's eyes widened in realization of what he had just done. Slowly standing up, he faced his two friends who had their eyes wide and mouth agape in complete shock.

Scratching his head sheepishly, he said, "Uh...what?"

Gwen nor Harry responded him. No one did. Everyone had their eyes glued to Peter and Peter only. Any side conversations were completely silenced.

"The hell, Parker?!" The same voice that had shouted towards him exclaimed outrageously. Turning around, Peter faced the source of the voice. It was Flash Thompson, his bully, along with other people from the In-crowd such as Liz Allan, Randy Roberston, Sally Avril, Glory Grant, and Kenny "McFarlane" Kong. The rest of Flash's group had shocked expressions ranging from wide eyes, jaw dropped, and rapid blinking as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

' _Wo-woah!'_ Liz mentally exclaimed in her mind not from just the spectacle that Peter Parker had performed but the visible changes that had occurred to said, individual. He no longer needed glasses—contacts she guessed—and he had muscles that were more defined than Flash or any other player for that matter and he wasn't even flexing...right?

' _The hell!?'_ Sally Avril wanted to exclaim but couldn't find the willpower to do it due to witnessing the acrobatic maneuver that Peter had displayed just a few moments ago. ' _When did he—how did he do that!'_

' _Wow, now...that's cool.'_ Randy Robertson thought with awe. His expression was one of shock; wide eyes, mouth agape, etc. Unlike the other individuals in the group, he didn't despise Parker like the rest did, save for Glory. He's done nothing bad to him so why should he pick on him?

' _Okay...now that was amazing.'_ Glory thought, wondering just how Peter Parker had just performed the move. It confused her very much as well. Right before summer; the ESU field trip that took place in May, Peter Parker was a scrawny, teenage kid possessing the qualities of a geek: Straight A's, reading books, etc.; basically a wimp. Now, Peter Parker no longer wore glasses and just like Liz she guessed he was wearing contacts. And now he had muscles, which further perplexed the teenage girl. Just one minute he was scrawny and now he looks determined, strong, powerful, and confident.

' _When did Parker learn to do that?!'_ Kenny yelled into his mind, shocked.

"Pe-Peter?" Gwen barely whispered, still shocked over the whole event. Just 1 second he was normal then BOOM! He performs a back-flip. She's been meaning to ask him if he ever got contacts but now he does a double back-flip, successfully avoiding the ball aimed towards his head.

' _Oh, for the love of—please tell me I did not, DID NOT, just do that!'_ Peter scolded himself, angry at himself. He was three months in his superhero career and now his secret identity is at risk.

"Dammit! Dammit! Stupid Parker!" Peter cursed under his breath. Luckily, no one could hear him curse under his breath. Peter looked at Flash, who was frozen in place. He looked completely gobsmacked; in disbelief.

' _Parker? Is this him...or I got the wrong guy?'_ Flash wondered in confusion. He remembered Parker as the scrawny, wimpy, bookworm, outcast kid with glasses. Flash noticed the changes from no longer wearing glasses to the aura Peter gives off, and his exposed muscles in which he hated to admit was very impressive.

"Parker, what the hell was that?!" Flash asked Peter, now breaking the silent courtyard.

"Just a lucky...uh...dodge, I guess?" Peter replied, rubbing the back of his head. It took all his willpower to stop himself from facepalming.

Right after Peter finished his sentence, the whole courtyard now murmured with students engaging in conversations with each other. What did all the conversations have in common? The same subject: Peter Parker.

' _I really need to learn to when to ignore my Spidey Sense!'_ Peter noted, closing his eyes in frustration.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I have this science project that I was suddenly assigned and so I don't have much time to spend. You know how it his: Projects are worth a lot of your grade. There will be interactions between Peter and other characters and I plan on introducing the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D as Spectacular Spider-Man never mentioned about them, no less show them. Next Chapter will be interactions between Peter and Liz, Sally, Glory, and Gwen. Review, Favorite, and Follow. I encourage you to review, post your opinions on the story and how YOU think I can improve it. This is a rewrite of my other story Spectacular Secret as its plot is scattered. I will be introducing new characters later.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day/night and Merry Christmas.**_


	2. Problems

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, blame midterms and new schedules. Let's begin so you don't have to read any more AN.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel, DC, or any characters mentioned/used in this story.**_

* * *

The courtyard full of students continued to murmur, confused and shocked at what transpired just mere moments ago. Harry and Gwen stared at their best friend with shocked expressions, never expecting such reflexes from Peter.

Speaking of Peter…

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Harry demanded as he managed to shake himself out of his shocked state. Gwen glanced towards Flash's direction and to her amusement, Flash stood gobsmacked with his mouth agape. Gwen took a further look behind Flash, spotting the _In-crowd._ She wasn't surprised when they too had the same expression as Flash, varying from Liz Allan rapidly blinking and to Sally Avril rubbing her eyes as if she were hallucinating. Randy Robertson and Kenny "Kong" McFarlane were staring at Peter with wide eyes, and Glory had a smirk, something Gwen found unusual, but even she too was shocked.

"I-I did—I mean practiced parkour during summer." Peter replied with a hint of nervousness, causing Gwen to raise an incredulous eyebrow and Harry to roll his eyes.

' _This is not how I imagined my superhero life! I just started and now my identity is at risk!'_ Peter mentally shouted. ' _I bet Iron Man never had to put up with this—oh wait, he publicly revealed himself and turns out to be Tony Stark.'_ Peter thought bitterly. His secret identity was at risk here, and he hasn't been Spider-Man for that long!

"Uh huh." Gwen said, not fully convinced. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Peter replied with a neutral expression. Gwen and Harry looked at each other for a brief moment then stared at Peter suspiciously. Peter was sweating profusely under their stare, seeing their suspicious expressions. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Peter was rescued in the form of an angry Flash Thompson.

"Parker!" Thompson growled as he approached the teen superhero, just recently shaking himself out of his shocked state. Peter didn't notice that the crowd hushed as soon as Thompson came up to Peter's face. "You—how—that's just a fluke. You won't avoid this one!"

Flash's right fist was about to make contact with Peter's head but Peter's precognitive sense helped him avoid it by leaning left. Flash put so much force into that missed punch that he stumbled forward for a bit but managed to regain his balance. The courtyard was now dead silent as a brawl was likely to occur.

' _Crap, stupid spider-sense.'_ Was Peter's frustrated thought. Gwen and Harry backed up away from the brawl that would likely ensue if Flash's red face from both embarrassment and anger was any indication. Flash growled, preparing to charge Parker with everything he's got. Flash did so, sprinting towards Peter at top speed.

Peter's sense his spider-sense ring like a school bell. Peter grimaced, ' _Sorry spidey-sense, gonna have to ignore this one.'_ Peter squeezed his eyes shut, flinching as he prepared himself to deal with the pain that came with Flash's charge.

 **CRASH!**

Flash tackled Peter with as much force he could muster, drawing a gasp out of both Harry and Gwen while forcing Liz, Sally, Randy, Kenny, and Glory to flinch once Peter's body made impact to the ground from Flash's tackle. Flash went down with Peter as well, but used Peter's body to cushion his fall.

Peter was in a daze as soon as his body hit the concrete. Luckily, he managed to prevent his head from impacting the hard floor. Oddly enough, the impact didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would, but it still hurt. If it wasn't for his newfound abilities then he would be feeling sore all around. Still, he still felt the pain except it felt like he got slammed into a semi-soft object. Even though he didn't feel as much pain, he still had to act the part. Once Flash stood up and dusted himself off he looked down at Peter with a satisfied smirk. Peter sat up with a fake grimace, looking up at Flash's smirk.

"Dork." Flash laughed obnoxiously as he walked towards his ' _friends'_

Once Flash was about 15 or so feet away from Peter, Harry and Gwen quickly rushed to Peter with concerned expressions.

"Dude, you okay!?" Harry asked in a panicked voice. Gwen frowned at Peter's ' _injured'_ state.

' _Let's see if I'm worthy of an oscar.'_

"Agh..." Peter faked a grunt. "Ye-Yeah. Just...ow." Peter faked another grimace, holding and rubbing his back for good measure. Harry and Gwen looked more concerned if it was even possible.

"W-Want me to take you to the nurse? Call your Aunt May?" Gwen offered. Peter may only have two friends but he preferred quality over quantity, thankful for their concerns. If he were to beat up Flash, Peter was 100% sure that not one single person would be concerned for him, even more so that a single soul would offer their help to him.

"Ngh, no thanks." Peter faked another grunt with a twisted grimace of fake pain. Peter began to slowly stand up whilst holding the region where he should be feeling immense pain and soreness. Peter took a quick glance around and noticed that the crowd dispersed and returned to engaging in conversations with their friends. Peter looked past Gwen and Harry, finding Flash and his friends. Sally looked ecstatic at the fact that Peter was taught a ' _lesson.'_ Randy shook his head in disappointment, his gaze meeting Peter's. Randy's face turned into one of slight surprise, expecting a glare from Peter but instead a neutral expression. Randy gave Peter a look of apology and Peter responded with a nod. Randy nodded back and returned to talking to Flash. Peter looked to Kenny, and as expected, he was obnoxiously laughing along with Flash whilst Glory looked annoyed and displeased, but Peter was confused at the faint looks of sadness.

Finally, Peter looked to Liz Allan. As if sensing his eyes on her, Liz turned her gaze at Peter. Peter was slightly surprised when he noticed the look of concern that was present on her face. Bewildered, he decided to give Liz a smile to assure her odd concerns. Liz smiled in kind and returned to the conversation, looking as displeased as Glory.

"You sure man? I could call up some doctor to check you out." Harry placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, offering his assistance to his not-so-hurting body.

"I'm sure." Peter nodded and gave a small smile towards Harry to assure him. After a few short moments Harry smiled back with Gwen following shortly after.

"Whoa," Harry spoke in awe while Gwen and Peter looked on in confusion. Harry was staring at the exact spot where Peter's body was tackled down to.

"What?"

Gwen and Peter followed Harry's gaze and what they saw shocked them. Right there, on the concrete floor, was a medium sized crack. Peter's eyes went wide and shortly after Harry and Gwen's deeply concerned faces were back.

"Are you SURE you don't need a doctor?" Harry asked, his eyes meeting Peter's.

"I-I'm sure, not sure how that got there." Peter replied as he pointed his finger at the medium sized crack.

"Peter," Gwen spoke softly. "Cracks like that aren't common. You know that. Either Flash REALLY tackled you or something else."

"I-I'm pretty sure it was Flash." Peter replied nervously, staring down at the crack that he most likely created. Either god was watching over him or something, but the warning bell rang, rescuing him.

"WellIgottagoseeya!" Peter said all too quickly, dashing into Midtown High with remarkable speed.

Peter added a bit of speed as he rushed into the school, rushing towards his locker. He made sure not to go all olympic athlete to avoid suspicion being raised but he was still remarkably fast. As he rushed towards his locker, surprised, confused, and bewildered expressions quickly rushed past his vision.

' _Crap, gotta take it down a notch.'_

Peter slowly reduced his speed down to prevent suspicion rising that he was in fact a vigilante at night. Though, who would suspect that? From what Peter had researched, he was sure that no one managed to capture a clear shot of his alter-ego. All he saw on the internet were blurred Red and Blue and some thugs tied up in his webbing. Plus, Peter read some blogs based on his alter-ego. He read blogs published by both witnesses and speculators after his night-time patrols, amusing and entertaining himself from the ridiculous theories and such. Though, technically he was popular—well his alter-ego was. As he rushed down the halls he overheard some conversations with his alter-ego being the subject of the conversation: Spider-Man. Guys were saying how cool Spider-Man was and what they would do if they were gifted with his powers. Peter scoffed, he did things that those guys would do if they got his powers. It costed him something—someone precious.

Girls were babbling on and on of what Spider-Man would look like; how hot he is and such. In fact, the only reason why everyone knows that his vigilante name is Spider-Man is because Peter leaves his unique calling card. Oddly enough, Gwen and Harry never used the vigilante's name: Spider-Man. They just referred the vigilante as...well, vigilante.

'Hmm… _odd.'_

Finally, after a fourth of a minute, Peter had finally made it to his locker. Entering his code, Peter opened his locker and took off his book bag. He opened his book bag and took out items he didn't need until after lunch and quickly placed them in his locker. Finished, Peter slammed his locker shut and slung his book bag and proceeded on going to his 1st period class: English.

* * *

 _Two Periods later…_

After a boring period of Calculus, Peter exited the class looking sleepy. Truth be told, Peter didn't get much sleep last night, about 4 and a half hours. Calculus class didn't make it much better, but his face brightened at the realization that it was time for lunch. Making his way to his locker looking more refreshed, a horrifying thought entered his mind…

' _Crap, Harry and Gwen!'_ Was the panicked thought of Peter Parker. After this morning and his encounter with Eugene, Peter could see the suspicion of Harry and Gwen. His secret identity was in jeopardy! It didn't help that Gwen was very intelligent either, she could figure it out soon.

Peter stopped midway towards his locker, students passing by him carelessly as if he were invisible. Peter came down to two decisions.

' _Stay here and eat lunch or eat lunch while I patrol...'_

Both decisions would have a downside no doubt, but which decision would benefit the most? He had to make a decision and quick.

.

.

.

"Screw it." Peter muttered before spinning around and rushing towards the front doors of Midtown High.

He didn't know it, but the _in-crowd_ managed to spot Peter exit the front doors of Midtown High, leaving the double doors swinging before disappearing from their view completely.

"Where's that little twerp goin'?" Flash muttered in bewilderment, staring at the closed double doors. Everyone nodded in kind, confused as well.

"Dunno, man." Kenny shrugged. "Kinda weird though. Parker ain't one to skip school, especially lunch."

"Yeah, it's strange. He could suddenly do a back-flip straight out of the matrix and dodge your first punch. Now he's ditching school?" Randy agreed.

"Come on? Haven't you heard?" Glory asked in annoyance, confusing the others.

"What? There are rumors about the dork?" Sally asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, Sally. Not rumors." Glory shook her head, her face contorting into one of sadness.

"Glory…?" Kenny carefully called in a soft voice, seeing hints of tears forming in her eyes.

Glory sniffed, "W-well. H-His Uncle Ben passed away. Might...explain the changes and his newfound habits."

"...What?" Flash whispered in horror, guilt rising in his chest.

"Why are you affected by this, Glory?" Kenny asked in curiosity, yet he felt guilty as well.

"It's cause...his Uncle helped my dad get on the right track. My dad...let's just say he made mistakes." Glory sniffed, clearly uncomfortable with sharing about her dad.

"It's...okay." Randy soothed Glory, looking as sad as her. "His Uncle was a real cool dude, met my dad and I at the bowling center. I wouldn't be surprised if Peter was blowing off some steam right now. If I had a dad like him, I would be pretty hurt too."

The group stood in silence for about ten seconds...until Liz mentioned something they never thought of before.

"What if...what if Peter's hurting himself?"

"I-I'm sure he'll be fine, Liz." Sally assured her fellow cheerleader. Liz didn't look convinced and neither did anyone else.

"Sally, how could you say that!" Glory berated the blonde. Said blonde looked guilty and embarrassed. "If I had an Uncle like Peter's –how would you feel if you had a caring, understanding uncle like his be ripped away from your life?! Hell he must be hurting himself right now!"

"Calm down Glory," Flash attempted to calm the girl. "Sides' Sally never got the chance to meet Uncle Ben."

"How can she say that! Peter lost both his parents and now his Uncle!? All he has left his Aunt May!"

"...W-What?" Flash mumbled, his eyes wide. He looked directly into Glory's eyes. "H-How do you even know that? And are you sure about that?"

Glory sighed and began to explain.

"I—his uncle visited my house to help my dad out of his situation..."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The doorbell rang in the Grant residence._

" _I got it!" Glory called out to any family members who were about to stop their activities and answer the door. Getting up from the couch, Glory lazily tossed her book onto the couch before approaching towards the door. As she approached the door to answer it, the doorbell rang a second time. Quickening her pace to avoid any more doorbells ringing, Glory finally made it and quickly looked through the hole with one eye. Seeing Ben Parker waiting patiently, she began to unlock the door before opening it. Once it was opened, Ben Parker flashed a kind, warm smile towards Glory._

" _Hi, Glory. How are you doing?" Ben Parker politely asked._

" _Hi, Mr. Parker. I'm doing alright, just bored from reading school books." Glory replied politely with a smile. Ben Parker's kindness always brought a smile out of Glory Grant._

" _May I come in?"_

" _Sure, sure. Come on in." Glory completely opened the door to allow Ben Parker to enter her home. Ben nodded in thanks once he fully stepped in and Glory shut the door closed and locked it._ _She spun around and already discovered Ben sitting at the dining table._

 _She began to walk towards the kitchen table while she called out, "Dad, Mr. Parker is here!"_

" _Please," Ben Parker said as Glory took a seat next to him. "Call me Ben." He smiled._

" _Okay, Ben." Glory responded with her own smile. She began to get curious, Glory always overheard Peter Parker talking about his Uncle Ben._

" _Hey, uh, Ben." Glory began nervously, darting her eyes around the room._

" _Yeah?" He responded with a kind voice as he observed the furniture from his position._

" _I always, uh, hear Peter talk about you at school. For some reason he calls you Uncle Ben. Are you his actual Uncle or...dad?"_

 _Ben Parker remained silent for almost ten seconds with Glory watching him nervously, she stopped darting her eyes around the room. Ben Parker was never this silent and it scared her._

 _Finally, Ben Parker sighed. "No," He shook his head slowly. "I'm not his dad, but I'm his Uncle."_

 _Glory didn't want to push Ben Parker into revealing more but her curiosity got the better of her._

" _What happened to his parents?" Glory asked, despite knowing she won't like the answer._

 _Ben sighed once again, "His parents dropped him at our house at the age of three, some business needed to be taken care of. Then, a week later, his parents died in a plane crash. Ever since, Peter looked up to us; like we're his parents, but we're not; biologically that is. He was too young to remember his parents We always wanted a child but we couldn't, but Peter's like the son we never had and I'm grateful."_

 _To say Glory was shocked was an understatement. Peter had to deal with the constant bullying of Flash and his goons AND deal with the fact that his biological parent's weren't there for the rest of his childhood?! Glory couldn't imagine life without her biological parents._

" _W-Wow." Was all Glory could say. Ben gave her another warm smile._

" _He could always use more friends, you know."_

" _I know." Glory nodded. It was true, Peter only had two friends: Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. "I know..."_

" _His father, Richard, always had this phrase he goes by. With great power, comes great responsibility."_

" _That's a nice quote." Glory smiled and saw her father descend down the stairs._

* * *

 _Midtown High: Present_

"So, that's how you knew." Flash said, nodding in understanding. "...Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should leave him alone. At least two or three weeks."

"You think?" Glory scoffed, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, give em' a few weeks then we go back to our usual ways. Still a geek after all." Sally pointed out causing Randy, Liz, and Glory to frown while Kenny and Flash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Parker's still a geek. We just give him some time and then everything will be normal." Flash nodded, pounding his right fist against the palm of his left hand.

Liz felt the need to point something out, "But what if he's hurting himself right now? How would you feel if you lost someone?"

"...Fine, if he isn't here after lunch then we go looking for him." Flash submitted in defeat.

"Come on, we still got lunch. I gotta eat." Kenny said before journeying on to the lunch room. Shortly after, the others followed.

* * *

 _New York: Manhattan…_

"Alright, this is my first time web-swinging in daylight. Hmm, although someone might be able to get a clear shot of me instead of a blurry one..." Spider-Man talked to himself as he swung from building to building using his web-shooters he created. Peter donned his red and blue suit, a step up from his old suit from when he entered the wresting competition. His mask had black webs and two white lenses placed on the eyes of the mask. A black spider symbol was engraved on his chest.

Indeed, people below were pointing upwards to where Peter was swinging.

"Ah, well." Peter shrugged as he released his web and produced another one. "It's high time Spider-Man showed his true colors: Red and Blue not Blue and Red. Now people will stop guessing on what I look like. Though, I'll miss those pictures that those artists drew."

Yes, some artists drew pictures on what Spider-Man looked like. Some made sense while others looked outright ridiculous like a Blue, White, and Yellow suit with an ant as a symbol, Peter had to laugh at the one.

Swinging past an alley, Spider-Man faintly heard a woman scream from inside the dark alley. Changing course, he swung towards the alley. As he entered the alley he found a group of seven thugs about to advance on a redheaded woman who was about the same age as him. Without a second thought, Spider-Man used his momentum to kick the thug closest to the woman.

Peter heard the other six thugs gasp in shock. He stood between the woman and the six conscious thugs, the thug he kicked was unconscious in a pile of trash.

"Who the hell is this guy?" A thug asked his pals. Peter stood up and extended his red gloved hand, much to the confusion of the thugs.

"Hi, my name's Spider-Man!" Peter cheerfully introduced himself, his extended hand still hanging. "Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You might be asking yourself, 'Why the red and blue suit?' Well, I just gotta say I'm a huge fan of Ole' Captain Murica' so I decided to make a suit inspired by his traditional red and blue suit. Although, I feel like I should've added that enormous white star instead of this boring, plain, small black spider right here." Spider-Man babbled, pointing at the small black spider symbol on his chest. "But, you guys haven't heard of me before. Probably because you don't read the papers like every normal person does. I could tell that you guys probably don't understand anything I'm saying and I'm just babbling on and on about myself."

As he babbled on, Peter nonchalantly fired a web at the thug closest to the wall, sticking him to the wall.

"Whoops, must have fired prematurely...that sounded a lot better in my head." Spider-Man shook his head before leaping in the air and quickly fired two webs at two thugs, successfully trapping them both on the floor for the time being.

"Get the freak!" A thug, possibly the leader, shouted.

"Ah, where are my manners. If I'm the freak then what does that make you?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on the floor. Oddly, the redheaded woman didn't flee as he expected. She stood still, watching the conflict with interest.

The three remaining thugs charged at Spider-Man, two other thugs were still struggling beneath Peter's strong webbing. As the first one charged, Peter dodged the incoming punch with ease. His spider-sense alerted him of a flurry of punches coming from the other two thugs. He leaped in the air again and fired two web strands at the two fists that were about to collide with him and pulled them together, causing the two surprised thugs to give each other a punch to the face, incapacitating them.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Spider-Man winced as he landed gracefully. The remaining thug looked confused and Spider-Man used that to his advantage. The thug didn't expect an extremely powerful punch connecting to his torso, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying three feet back.

"Huh, might have put too much force in that one." Spider-Man muttered and began to web the two incapacitated thugs with his strong webbing then web the thug he had just delivered a powerful punch to. He then kneeled in front of one of the two thugs struggling against his webbing.

"Man, what the hell is this? Why is it so damn strong and sticky?" The thug beneath Spider-Man complained. Spider-Man patted the thug's head as if to comfort him.

"There, there young man." Spider-Man mimicked an old, wise man's voice. "There is much to learn in the arts of thievery. One must be wise in order to steal one's belongings. Thou are arts of master criminology."

"...What?" The thug replied, confused as he continued to struggle, producing grunts of frustration.

"Hmm...perhaps you are as dumb as they say." Spider-Man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Wha..? Who sayin' I'm dumb?" The thug asked in anger. "Let me at em'! I'm gonna kill em'!"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Spider-Man hushed in mock comfort, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He whispered, "I know how it feels..."

"Huh?"

"Ah, forget it. You could probably count your IQ on a single hand, anyway." Spider-Man said.

"...What's that supposed to mean?!" The thug asked angrily, offended.

"Just sit tight until the fuzz arrive, Mk honey?" Spider-Man patted the right shoulder of the thug twice before standing up.

"I swear, when I get out of jail…!" Suddenly, the thug's mouth was encased in webbing, completely muffling his colorful words.

"That's so sweet of you! Your going to post a blog of my awesomeness on the world wide web?" Spider-Man said, all gushy. "Wait a minute..." He muttered. "The world wide web? It's called the internet! D'oh! Stupid Spidey." Spider-Man smacked his forehead.

Spider-Man turned his attention to the redheaded woman. Throughout the conflict, she hasn't fled the scene.

"You...are a strange woman, you know that? I'm sure if anyone else was in your position they would've ran away, but you're still here. Very strange if I do say so myself. I mean, your the first pretty woman I rescued," At this the redhead blushed at his compliment. "But I'm sure someone as beautiful as you wouldn't want to stay here and watch me beat up some thugs."

Spider-Man approached the beautiful redhead and extended his hand. "Hi, my name's Spider-Man! Just in case if you didn't hear me say that with all the grunting and curses thrown my way. Saw a beautiful lady in trouble and, as the good Samaritan I am, I decided to step right in." He babbled on.

"Uh...Hi, Spider-Man?" The woman replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Aw, don't be so shy around me. I'm a very shy person myself so we're like twinsies, ya know? But seriously, there's nothing to be afraid of! I'm just a normal superhero who's just revealed himself to his first damsel in distress. So who might you be madame?"

"Uh, my name's Mary Jane Watson..." She introduced herself, albeit meekly.

"Nice to meet you MJ!" Spider-Man cheerfully exclaimed. "Must be a tough day in New York, am I right?"

"...MJ?" She raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Well," Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Mary Jane equals MJ? It's like initials or something like that, heh."

"For a brave superhero you are very talkative." Mary Jane pointed out.

"It's cause I have to. My fans expect a colorful, bright personality from a young hero like me, especially with the bright red and blue colors. The colors represent my bright, colorful personality, ya know?" At this Mary Jane snickered for a moment. "Although, I don't have fans, but if you've read the papers then you must've heard of the night vigilante named Spider-Man?"

Mary Jane shook her head.

Spider-Man sighed, "Figured as much. Now it's all about the inter-webs. Haha! Get it? Inter-webs? Cause it's the internet and I'm Spider-Man and Spiders spin webs? Yea—no, not a good pun."

Mary Jane giggled, "I like you..."

"Whoa! Spidey's already the ladies man? I suppose this wouldn't count on my Gamerscore on Xbox, would it?" Spider-Man asked, boasting proudly. Mary Jane delivered a punch to his shoulder which didn't hurt of course.

She laughed, "Not like that way. Your a cool superhero. You're not like Tony Stark or Captain America. Your...well you're you, and I like that. I'll be definitely putting in a good word for you. And really? Xbox?"

"Aw shucks, don't make me blush." Spider-Man blushed beneath his mask. "Anyway, I suppose your a Playstation fanboy—I mean fangirl" Spider-Man corrected himself. Mary Jane finally grasped his extended hand, much to his surprise.

"Well, nice to meet you Spider-Man. And yes, I am a Playstaion fangirl." She gave him a beautiful smile that made him blush.

"Ye-Yeah. U-Uh, Th-Thanks." He stuttered. "Might wanna c-call the cops,"

"Yeah, don't you mean the fuzz?" Mary Jane teased with a laugh. Peter laughed as well. "But seriously," She deadpanned. "We're not in the 60's anymore."

"Heheh, I know, I know." He sighed. He raised his right hand and fired a strand of webbing on the building ahead, preparing to continue his first daylight patrol.

"See ya later alligator!" He waved to MJ before leaping in the air and web swinging, resuming his patrol.

MJ followed his figure swinging away until he was completely out of her sight. She smiled one last time before taking out her phone from the back pocket of her blue jeans.

* * *

 _Midtown High: Lunch…_

"Alright, seriously. Where the hell is Peter?" Harry asked in worry. Gwen and Harry were alone at a table, waiting for their friend.

"I don't know Harry but we're almost done with lunch and he hasn't shown up. It's not like him to ditch lunch." Gwen mumbled, worried as well.

"Maybe Flash knows where he is!" Harry began to stand up, but Gwen placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you don't know that." She said softly.

"It makes perfect sense. Flash tackled Peter today and there's no reason why he shouldn't send him to the hospital!" He retorted.

"...Fine." She sighed in defeat. She scanned the cafeteria for the _in-crowd_. After about twenty seconds she finally spotted the group at a table, enjoying their lunch. "Over there." She pointed then pushed up her glasses.

Without saying a word, Harry marched up to the group with Gwen following along with some hesitation. Finally, the two reached the group. The _in-crowd_ looked up in confusion. Flash was first to greet them in a not-so-subtle way.

"Sup, dorks. What do you chumps want?" Flash greeted with some minor annoyance, causing Liz, Glory, and Randy to frown and Sally and Kenny to have expressions of approval.

"Have you seen Peter? Or did you send him to the nurse's office—or worse, the hospital?" Harry growled, clearly and genuinely worried for his best friend.

"What's it to you?" Flash asked carelessly as he took a bite of his burger.

"Maybe it's because we actually care about our friends!" Harry fumed. Flash's attitude was pissing Harry off, even Gwen!

"Alright, alright. Don't get ya panties in a bunch." Flash sighed. "We, uh, saw him leave the school."

Harry was about to say something but Flash beat him to it.

"And no, I'm not lying. You can ask the rest, we saw him leave. Dunno why."

Gwen was becoming skeptical, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Why would Peter leave school? She voiced her suspicions.

"Peter's not one to leave school, especially lunch." She voiced her thoughts aloud.

"That's what we said, geek's only got two friends." Sally said as she folded her arms. At this, Harry and Gwen glared at the cheerleader.

"We actually discussed about it," Liz chimed in. Instantly, both Gwen and Harry payed at apt attention. "I think it has something to do with the death of his Uncle. He might be hurting himself or emotionally destroyed, something along the lines."

"But he looked fine today when we mentioned about his Uncle—wait a minute! How did you know his Uncle..." Harry trailed off as he was uncomfortable saying that Uncle Ben was dead. Truth be told, Harry wished he had a dad like Uncle Ben. Actually, Harry considered Uncle Ben his dad instead of Norman Osborn. Norman was too busy with Oscorp business to spend time with his only son.

"Gl-ry t-ld us." Kenny said, his voice muffled due to chewing on his mouthful of food.

"Glory?" Gwen repeated and received a unanimous nod from the group.

"Pete's uncle actually helped my dad out of a...situation. We talked and I actually attended his funeral if you didn't notice." Glory admitted, looking down.

"Back to Peter," Harry went back on track. "Why haven't you guys gone after him! He could be hurting himself right now or doing something irresponsibly!"

"Hey, I said if he doesn't come back after lunch then we all go look for him. Look," Flash sighed. "We...decided to lay off a while, give him a chance to recuperate after the death of his Uncle."

"Wow, who knew Flash actually expanded his vocabulary." Harry rolled his eyes while everyone snickered a bit. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Next thing I'll hear is that Flash actually solved a simple math equation."

"Stuff it, Osborn!" Flash roughly shoved Harry's hand off his shoulder. "Like I said, if he ain't back after lunch we go lookin' for him." Flash took a sip of his drink.

"But what if he doesn't come back? What if he's done something...rash to himself? What if he's being mugged in an alley? What then? What then!?" Gwen asked Flash angrily. In her frustration she slammed her hands down on the table, surprising the group. She glared at Flash, which looked horrifying in Flash's opinion.

"U-Uh, we'll..." Flash gulped. "We look for him?" He finished meekly. Gwen wasn't backing down from her glare. "Now?" He said in a low voice. After a few moments, Gwen backed off and gave Flash a smile.

"Good boy." She patted the jock's head, drawing snickers out of everyone once more.

"Ju-Just let me finish my lunch, please?" Flash then resumed eating his lunch.

* * *

 _Same time…_

"Ah, crap. Ouch!" Peter winced as he clumsily removed his costume, jumping around and such. Recently removing his mask, he jumped out of his costume, leaving him in his school clothes: plain red shirt and simple blue jeans. After he completely removed his costume and placed on his shoes, he climbed atop the building next to the alley and lazily placed his costume on the rooftop, but mindful to keep it out of plain sight. Once finished, he climbed back down, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Alright, what's next?" Peter asked himself. As if on cue, a bell rang. "Ah, school! How could I forget?" Peter picked up his book-bag next to the dumpster and quickly rushed to school for his 4th period.

Finally, Peter entered the courtyard of Midtown High. Students were already entering the school and Peter joined in shortly. Peter was now among the crowd of students who were beginning to depart to their classes.

"Aw, shit!" Now, Peter wasn't one to curse but he had to. Why you may ask? A quick look in the mirror that he passed made him curse: A jagged cut across his forehead. It was right there! You'd have to be blind to not notice it! What's worse is that he had gym with Gwen and Harry, and possibly the in-crowd.

' _Damn, that thug got a lucky shot on me. If I got a cut there then there's no doubt that I'll have to resew that mask.'_ He internally groaned at the thought of sewing the mask.

His heart rate accelerated as he thought what his friends might think, especially everyone else despite having no relation with them. Taking deep calming breaths as he walked to his Gym class, he assured himself that they wouldn't suspect that he was Spider-Man. It might raise suspicion but they won't suspect a thing, but it still posed a problem.

Peter had finally reached the doors to the locker room. No doubt Harry was in there along with Flash, Randy, and Kenny. Taking one final breath he pushed the double doors open…

* * *

 _ **A/N: I feel like this was rushed but I had to get it out. It hasn't updated in almost a month and I'm sorry about that. Just school really is stressful and getting used to the new schedules. And, as an apology this story will 3 or 4 updates soon, depending on what my school week is. Anyway, please Review as I take Reviews to heart. Follow and Favorite if you haven't already!**_


	3. Injury

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. However, lately I've received about two reviews (One from this story and one from another) about updating my stories. Well, from now on, if I see another review (Which I will since I get an email each time someone posts a review) that deals with me updating a chapter or out right telling me to hurry up then I will delay the update for a week. That means every time a review is posted that is about updating the story then the story will be delayed for one week EACH time and it's limitless. As far as I'm concerned I will probably delay the update for a month or two, or maybe a year. I'm fine with that, and you might as well blame the reviewer who caused it. I only write stories for two reasons: relieving stress or for fun when I'm bored. Oh, you might be worried about the trolls. Rest assured that I will make sure the delay is fair. This may bring hate, and I don't mind. Don't rely on me for entertainment. I update when I want to update. My life does not revolve around writing stories. I hope you all understand this decision and the consequences that will come with it. This will apply to all stories from now on. So, Guest of 6/7/2017, consider yourself off the hook. On with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man or any characters. They belong to Marvel/Disney!**

 **Probably made mistakes. Will fix later.**

Entering the locker room, Peter noticed that the majority of the boys were already dressed for gym. Peter made sure to keep his head low to mask his obvious injury. No one paid no mind to him, even Flash. He was too busy talking to the other jocks.

Unfortunately, Peter couldn't keep the charade up forever, for his locker was near Harry's. Peter sneaked a peek at his locker for a quick moment and his hopes were crushed. Harry was already sitting on a bench, waiting for him. Inhaling for a moment, Peter slowly approached his locker. Instead of keeping his head low to hide his injury, Peter used his right hand to conceal the cut on his head. Anyone else would think he just had a bad headache and Peter was fine with that.

"Hey, Peter. Where you been?" Harry said, frowning.

"Uh, just...stuff. Went...somewhere, you know?" Peter replied as he took a seat and went on entering his combination with his left hand.

"You look like you got a headache, Pete." Harry remarked in a low voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Killer headache." Peter nodded, pulling down the lock after inputting the last combination. He went on to open his locker, the small door obscuring his head as he leaned down. Despite that, he didn't dare remove his hand from his head.

Peter had to hold in a small hiss, feeling a burning sensation on his forehead. He knew it was the cut and it was still pretty fresh. He felt warm liquid hit the palm of his right hand. It was blood, but not too much, he hoped.

The young hero only used his left hand to grab his clothes. Coming here on open house tended to have its advantages, one of them being able to get your gym locker and clothes.

"Hey, can you, you know…?" Peter asked, trailing off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah! Sure!" Harry turned the other way, giving Peter privacy. He knew the young fellow was insecure about his...body. Last he saw Peter he was so skinny Harry could have sworn he saw bones.

However, Peter's body was as developed as an olympic gymnast. He didn't want Harry to know that he grew some muscles in the span of three months; or anyone to know. There would be too many awkward questions.

Peter changed from his school clothes into his gym clothes in a matter of ⅙ of a minute. Changing from civilian to costume and costume to civilian had given him much practice and Peter was thankful. That meant nobody could see his recent development.

Once Harry heard a locker being slammed shut and someone clicking the lock into place, he turned around. He found Peter already dressed and ready, but he was still clutching his forehead with a single hand.

' _That was fast…'_ Harry thought.

"That headache must really be a killer."

"Y-Yeah." Peter said, half hissing.

"You sure you're fit for gym?" Harry asked, concerned. "You know how tough coach Thomas can be."

"Uh, I'll be fine. Really, it's all good." Peter forced a smile. Harry saw right through that and frowned.

"If you're so sure…"

And so everyone waited and it wasn't long until coach Thomas practically yelled for them to get inside the gym. Everyone fell in line like soldiers and marched to the gym. With coach Thomas serving in the Marine Corp for six years and being a drill instructor for half his service time, he still retained his attitude as a DS. Peter was once frightened of the man when he first met him, and he still is, but his fright had be dumbed down a bit because of that spider bite.

The boys made it to gym to find the girls already in line at apt attention. Sometimes Peter thought he was in the military when he was in gym class. Not JROTC, but the actual military. With coach Thomas constantly yelling and screaming like a banshee, it was a miracle that he still retained his voice. Of course, his voice was hoarse but that was expected.

"Alright, students!" The former DS screamed and some students flinched. "Welcome to Midtown High...again. Now, time for me to assign you into your lines!"

Coach Thomas went on to assign this year's groups/lines. He liked to mix students together, a trait that Peter had grown to hate. The lines weren't even in alphabetical order. It was completely random. Spider-Man just hoped he wouldn't get placed in a line with Flash and his followers.

"Osborn, Thompson, Robertson, McFarlane, Stacy, Grant, line six! In that order!"

The six rushed to their positions, not wanting to be chewed by the former Marine. Harry went in front, Flash behind, Randy behind Flash, Kenny behind Randy, and so on. They stood up straight and turned their heads to make eye contact with the banshee. The coach stared back, making Flash, Kenny's, and Harry's demeanor falter. Flash was weak in the knees and Harry's legs were shaking as if he were on a rollercoaster. After a tense five seconds, Thomas gave a nod along with a grunt. Everyone in line six released a breath of relief. The coach's military haircut, dangerous eyes, and his eyebrows that were so low it looked he was glaring scared everyone. Wearing a green shirt that showed the rank of first Sergeant and forest camouflage shorts just screamed that he was military. Everyone respected him because of his service but that didn't mean they liked him. His harsh exercises pushed everyone to the limit and before, Peter earned a C in this class due to obvious reasons. After an...incident, no one dared to talk back to the coach. Not even Peter even with his special abilities.

Thomas looked down at his clipboard and then shouted, "Allan, Parker, Avril, Jones, line seven! In that order! Move!"

Liz placed herself first then Peter, still holding masking his cut, Sally, and Jessica lined up right behind her.

' _Why the hell am I sandwiched between girls? Why am I the only boy in line!?'_ Peter screamed in his mind. He could feel Sally glaring at his neck and Liz wearing a frown. Wasn't she friendly this morning?

Peter casted a strange look at the coach, but then realized he was about to get chewed off for looking at the coach in a wrong way. He internally braced himself but then saw the coach give him a small and quick wink, bewildering him.

' _The heck?'_

Peter was sure he heard Sally mumbling curses right behind him. The words that came out of Sally's mouth, though quiet, made him think that she once was a sailor.

The rookie superhero noticed a shortage in his line and wondered why his line only had four people out of six. Taking a quick look around the area, he now knew why. That was the whole class. And by some chance, some miracle, he was placed in a line...full of women.

' _I really hope coach Thomas doesn't make me remove my hand.'_

Maybe Peter shouldn't have thought that because at that moment, Thomas yelled for all the world to hear, "Parker! You got a headache or something?!"

Thomas marched threateningly towards Parker. All eyes were focused on Peter, even Liz turned around to give Peter a strange look.

Peter looked up, for Thomas was 5'8 and Peter was 5'6, and looked straight into the former Marine's eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir." Peter replied, stumbling over his words. This coach made him more nervous than anyone he's ever met.

"Do you need to be sent to the nurse, boy?" Thomas asked.

"N-No, s-sir! I'll be f-fine." Peter replied before internally smacking his head.

' _NO! I'm a freakin idiot! Dammit!'_

"Good," Thomas nodded before returning to his previous position.

Peter heard Sally whisper behind him, "Seriously, Parker? Is that headache really killing you?"

Hearing that shrill voice of hers whisper actually gave him a headache.

"Dammit," Peter sighed in exasperation.

Liz's eyes were wide. Never had she ever heard Parker swear. It was pretty odd to say the least.

"Will you take that hand off your head for god sake's?! It's annoying me!" Sally hissed.

Peter hissed softly, making Liz turn around curiously. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was biting on his tongue, from Liz's perspective. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red droplet slip in between Peter's hands and drop from the floor in quick succession. She casted her look down onto the gym floor and had to hold in a gasp at seeing fresh red blood. It was surreal.

' _Dammit, it hurts. It hurts. It burns. Bad decision. Crap, there's a lot of blood.'_ Peter said to himself.

"The hell?! Is that blood!?" Sally screamed, an overreaction, Peter thought. He looked downward and between his feet there was blood, though. On instinct, he removed his hand from his head to look at blood covering half of his palm.

Liz turned at the sound of Sally's voice and at the same time Peter removed his hand, revealing his jagged cut across his forehead. Her heart jumped out of her chest in surprise.

"W-What?" She asked in a daze.

The whole class looked at Sally then shifted their attention to Peter.

"Parker!" The Mr. Thomas bellowed. "My office, now!"

"S-sir, don't you think-"

"I said my office, now!" Thomas repeated with a glare and gestured Peter to follow him. Peter, after a great deal of contemplation, conceded and followed Mr. Thomas.

"Don't do any funny business when I'm not here, class." Mr. Thomas called out without even glancing back. "If you do, I'll know."

The class could hear the malice in his tone, and so they stood at attention, banishing all thoughts of fooling around and such.

Peter snorted. It was crazy that Mr. Thomas could strike fear into the hearts of his class, even more bizarre that Flash Thompson and all the jocks were afraid of him.

Mr. Thomas hasn't said a word during the trip to his office. With his back facing him, Peter couldn't tell what his expression was. Mad? Disappointed? Concerned? Peter wasn't dumb enough to say a word. He didn't want to be chastised AND punished.

The office of Mr. Thomas was just inside the boy's locker room. It was dull. An outdated computer fitted with Windows XP, a coffee mug with pencils in it, an apple, and basically everything else that deals with a stereotypical teacher. Peter expected more from Mr. Thomas. However, there was the American flag strung across the wall along with a USMC flag and a strange black flag with the letters POW MIA with a small white star in the middle of them. Below the letters was a basic circle, and inside it was a black silhouette of a man's head and behind the man is a watch tower or something, Peter didn't know.

"Sit," Mr. Thomas commanded in a deadly voice. Peter did so. He took his seat in a white foldable chair that his teacher had just laid out. As Peter made himself comfortable, Thomas went inside the room inside his office and seemed to be rummaging for materials. Peter felt warm liquid cascading down the area of his injury and used the back of his palm to wipe it. He looked at his palm side and, as expected, there was blood on it. Not a whole lot, but definitely more than usual. Mr. Thomas returned with a bundle of supplies.

"Jesus, Parker, what'd you get into?" Mr. Thomas muttered as he laid the supplies on his desk. Actually, now that Peter took a closer look, Mr. Thomas only brought a few supplies. There were two water bottles, a gray cloth, some ointment that Peter's never seen, a bar of soap, and a box of band-aid.

"Um, uh…" Peter trailed off into uncertainty.

"This wouldn't have to do with your uncle, would it?" He asked offhandedly.

At this, Peter was silent. He stared at his would-be drill instructor with no emotion.

"Your uncle was a good man; a good soldier." Thomas continued. Peter knew his uncle served in the Corps. How he could take that great deal of punishment was beyond him. It astonished him that men and women, whether they be new recruits, in active duty, or veterans, they all attended his Uncle's funeral. It just went to show how strong the bond is between Marines. He didn't count on Mr. Thomas being there, however.

"Have I told you that your uncle and I were battle buddies in boot?"

"I don't think so…"

"Battle buddies are different than your average friend in High School or even your best friend." Mr. Thomas went on to explain. "We had a strong bond. We helped each other in boot, basic, and on the battlefield. A battle buddy and a best friend are practically opposite species."

Mr. Thomas then went to work on Peter's injury by applying the gray cloth to the wound and applied pressure, making Peter wince and groan in pain.

"Geez…" Peter hissed, uncomfortable.

"Gotta apply pressure to the wound for five minutes," Mr. Thomas explained.

"Didn't know it would hurt that much."

"Your uncle and I dealt with pain much worse than a boo-boo, son."

"You call a cut from a knife a boo-boo?!" Peter exclaimed before wincing in pain again, and then realization dawned on him. He flinched as he looked at Mr. Thomas' expression. Cold and neutral was what he saw.

"...So, you got scraped by a knife? Is that it?" His voice was as cold as ice. No emotion, it seems.

"...Mugging. Just a mugging." Peter offered, hoping that Mr. Thomas would take the bait.

"Really?" Mr. Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking down onto Peter, then applied more pressure to the cut. "You better not be bullshitting me, Parker."

Peter gulped in fear. It seems that Mr. Thomas didn't exactly take the bait. Not exactly what he hoped for, but hopefully he could convince him that he was a victim of a mugging.

"Better yet," the marine continued, "why the hell were you off school campus?"

"To get some McDonalds?" realizing that the excuse was terrible, he sighed. "Look, if you're worried that I'm harming myself because of what happened to...look, i-it won't come to that. I swear, I'm not doing anything rash."

Thomas stared at Peter and the boy returned the stare equally. Both held their stare for five more seconds, then Thomas' face warmed up, only slightly, however.

"You're a good kid." was all that Thomas said. And so, for the next five minutes they waited in silence with Peter wincing every so often and Thomas applying as much pressure as he could. Even with superhuman abilities, Peter felt unmatched in strength compared to Mr. Thomas.

After the five minutes, Thomas retracted the cloth from Peter's forehead and threw it in the trash bin before retrieving a water bottle and the bar of soap.

"I'm supposed do this for five minutes, but half or one minute will do." Mr. Thomas said. He then proceeded to pour a small continuous stream of water onto the wound, making Peter hiss, and then used the bar of soap to scrub while water fell. Peter was uncomfortable throughout the whole session. Eventually, the water bottle was empty and Mr. Thomas retrieved the other one he brought and repeated the process. Then, as soon as the bottle of water was empty, Mr. Thomas immediately ceased his scrubbing, threw the empty bottle into the trash bin, and placed the bar of soap onto his desk. He grabbed a small white towel and tossed it over to Peter who caught it with ease. Peter then proceeded to use the towel to dry the area of his injury. After that was done, it the process seemed to be a blur. Mr. Thomas applied the ointment in which he called antibacterial to the cut, and Peter hissed again. Liquid and the cut never mixed well together. Finally, a medium sized band-aid was placed over the wound, completing the operation.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Thomas." Peter said as he stood up.

"It's no problem." he replied with a small smirk. "I made a promise to your uncle to look after you. One of his dying wishes, you could say."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. Now, let's hustle back." He ordered, the smirk replaced by a stern expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't think that this means I will treat you more better, though. Everyone is equal, Parker."

 **A/N: I know chapter was short, but you guys wanted an update. I hope you all read the beginning AN. It's really important.**


	4. Normalcy, Peter Parker

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for forever. Sorry it took so long but I only update when I feel like it, but maybe later along the road I'll have some sort of schedule. Enjoy.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel and its character nor do I own Spectacular Spider-Man. They belong to Disney and Sony [I believe]**_

 _Midtown High School:_

 _Gym:_

Peter re-entered the gym with newfound confidence. The other students were still at attention and there were no hints indicating that they had moved at all. Peter positioned himself in the line he was unfortunately assigned to by Mr. Thomas.

Speaking of which, Mr Thomas finally entered the gym, carrying a clipboard and narrowed eyes. It was terrifying, really. The students certainly didn't expect being coached by a Marine veteran. But they had to give respect where it was due.

Thomas came up to the center of the class, nervous eyes staring straight ahead rather than at him.

"God, I hate this class…" Sally whispered under her breath.

Peter recognized the look and posture of Mr. Thomas. He was about the smoke the class for unknown reasons.

"READY POSITION!" Mr Thomas barked. The whole class dropped down to the floor in the push-up position: bellies above the floor, legs together, and hands on the floor. Peter, unfortunately, was not exempt from the smoke session.

"IN CADENCE!" This was basically the preparatory command. The whole class tensed for a gruesome exercise. Mr. Thomas waited, time passing by agonizingly slow. Being in the push-up position for an extended period of time was uncomfortable and shaky and wobbly arms appeared in some of the students. Fifteen seconds in and still nothing, but Peter actually didn't mind. With his powers and superhuman stamina he wasn't even breaking a sweat unlike the previous years.

Twenty seconds passed and Mr. Thomas finally screamed, "EXERCISE!"

Immediately, everyone went down down. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" The class shouted in unison. Peter was doing just fine at the twenty push-up mark. Other were unfortunate.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! COME ON, PUSH YOURSELF TO THE LIMIT!" Mr. Thomas blasted in one lucky student's ear. The poor kid had a red face and couldn't keep up with the rest of the class.

"YOU!" Mr. Thomas pointed at a student who had given up when he wasn't looking. Too bad she got caught in the act. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP! KEEP GOING, RAMIREZ!"

Actually, now that Peter thought about it, Mr. Thomas wasn't that bad of a guy. He's just encouraging students to step out of their boundaries in his tough-love sort of way.

"PARKER!" Mr. Thomas screamed as he whipped his head in the direction of Peter, ready to egg him on, but was met with a surprising sight.

Fifty five push-ups in and Peter was still going and exhaustion was entirely absent.

"YES, SIR?" Peter replied in a yell. That certainly surprised almost every student, and they were in for more of a treat when they realized he was still going.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?! YOU'RE STILL GOING?!"

"YES, SIR!"

"What the hell…" Sally muttered, panting heavily. The class was now at the 70 push-up mark.

"I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT, PARKER!"

"AYE-AYE, SIR!"

"LAST ONE STANDING GETS A TREAT!" Mr. Thomas announced, everyone's eyes widened. Those who had given up that lined up against the bleachers looked disappointed. It was well damn worth it to work for a _'treat'_ from Mr. Thomas.

There were only about seven students left. Gwen and Harry had quit at around the fifty mark, so Peter was practically the only outcast that was still enduring.

Those who were left pushed themselves to the best of their ability to earn that treat. It was no surprise that Flash was still in, but seeing Liz, Sally, someone named Jessica, Randy, and Kenny keep up kind of amazed Peter.

"COME ON, JONES! PUT YOUR BACK TO IT! GIVE ME ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY PERCENT!"

Turns out Jessica's last name was Jones. Fitting, Peter thought. Ninety push-up mark and he was still going.

Jessica struggled, panting like a dog when she gave her reply. "I-I'm trying, sir!"

Peter heard the Thud. Jessica must have collapsed, but she had to be conscious, right?

"YOU'RE DONE! TO THE BLEACHERS!"

Peter mindlessly watched Jessica walk to the bleachers where most of the class were. She looked crestfallen and Peter wondered why.

Peter mindlessly did push-ups, lost in his thought. He didn't realize that they were at the one-hundred and thirty push-up mark and that everyone else had given up but Flash and him.

"PARKER?!"

Mr. Thomas snapped Peter out of his thoughts. "Uh, YES SIR?"

"KEEP GOING! GIVE ME TWO-HUNDRED PERCENT-HELL, GIVE ME ONE THOUSAND PERCENT!"

"YES-AYE-AYE, SIR!"

Flash looked absolutely gobsmacked. In fact, the whole class did. One hundred and fifty push-ups in and Parker was still in. Flash began to struggle at the one-twenty mark and it looked like he was about to give up. Yet, he wasn't about to let the nerd humiliate him and deliver a blow to his ego.

Peter still kept yelling out the cadence while Flash's came out more like a wheeze and a dying cat each number. "One sixty-five, one sixty-six, one sixty-seven, one sixty-eight, one sixty-nine…!"

"YES! GOD DAMN, YES! YOU CAN BEAT THOMPSON, PARKER!" Mr. Thomas encouraged his battle buddy's nephew.

Peter finally realized that he might look suspicious, so he feigned tiredness and exhaustion.

"I-I can do it!"

"YES YOU CAN, KEEP GOING!"

Flash's arms wobbled like jello, his face as red as a tomato, and sweating bullets by the one-ninety mark, yet he still pushed forward. The class watched the competition drag on. They even began to cheer. Liz, Sally, Randy, Kenny, and just about anyone from the in-crowd egged Flash on while Glory, Harry, Gwen, and most of the class cheered for the underdog.

The crowd gasped when Flash collapsed at the two hundred mark. Peter still continued and when he finally noticed how quiet he was he asked, "Oh, wait. It's over?"

Just the way he said it casually made Sally and Flash's blood boil. Sally was about to scream her head off, but fortunately Mr. Thomas sent a stern look her way to prevent a catastrophe that would result in many bleeding ears.

Flash was completely spent, panting, and tried to take deep breaths. Peter just stood up and wiped the one sweat that managed to develop on his brow.

"So-wait, I did it?" Peter's asked himself and everyone was able to hear it due to how silent the gym was.

That silence was broken by Mr. Thomas erupted into a guffaw that caught Peter by surprise. "YOU SEE THIS MAN?! THIS SON OF A-"

Peter coughed, "Language…"

"YOU! PARKER IS THE PERFECT EXAMPLE THAT ALL OF YOU SHOULD STRIVE TO BE!"

Peter was suddenly crushed when Mr. Thomas clapped his shoulder.

' _Holy CRAP that hurts!'_ Peter winced. He looked up to meet Mr Thomas' eyes and found that they held pride.

"Never doubted you for a second. Good job." Mr. Thomas complimented with a wink.

Peter was speechless, but somehow found his voice to respond. "Uh, I-thanks?"

Most of the class then erupted into cheers and whoops. For only a second.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CHEER?!"

 _Later…_

When the bell rung the boys exited their designated locker room.

Peter and Harry walked side-by-side, Harry going on and on about what Peter just did.

"Dude, that was freaking awesome!"

Peter smirked as Flash Thompson passed by them with a grumble. Usually he would just shove the two boys down but he knew it wasn't worth the wrath of Mr. Thomas.

"I guess it was."

"You guess? Jesus, Peter. That's some serious self-doubt right there." Harry sighed.

Peter narrowly avoided a collision from a student on a skateboard in the hallway. "Yeah, well, you know what they say,"

"How are you so casual?! You almost got run over by that jackass!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, so? All that matters is that he didn't run into me." Peter replied coolly, Harry shaking his head in response.

"Oh, Peter."

"Oh, Harry." Peter mocked, laughing. Harry couldn't help but join in shortly after. Harry said his farewell for the time being once they neared his class. Peter continued on his way to his class alone, drowning out the conversations and make-out sessions.

"Hey, Peter! Wait-!"

Oh, right. He had Gwen next class. Turning around he greeted Gwen with a friendly smile. "Oh, hey Gwen."

Gwen gave him that one look. "Don't 'hey' me, Peter. What was that in P.E?"

"Hey, sue me for wanting to have a one time ticket to no military level workouts for a whole two weeks." Peter defended, shrugging.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, her pace much more faster than before. "Since when could the nerdy Peter Parker do over two hundred push-ups and not look tired?"

Peter's eyes widened in alarm, and his only way to squeeze out of the situation was his-

"Sorry, Gwen." Peter apologized quickly with nervousness. "There's my class-"

"We have the same class." Gwen deadpanned, easily catching up.

' _Dammit!'_ Peter internally cursed.

Peter sighed, stopping just a few feet before the classroom and turning to face Gwen. "Fine, truth is I have Fairy Godparents."

Gwen huffed in annoyance, a strand of blonde hair flying upwards. "Stop monkeying about-"

"Wait, that's a real thing? I thought those guys made it u-"

Gwen pushed a finger against Peter's chest and finished with, "and fairies can't help you cheat in contests. So, tell me. How?"

When Gwen pulled her gave him the look and folded her arms over her chest he had to confess.

Sighing, Peter rubbed his face in aggravation. "Argh! Do I really have to?"

Concern replaced the stern look Gwen was giving him. Drawing out a long sigh she dropped the look. "Fine, I'll drop it."

Peter made a sound of relief. "Thank you."

"Wait, is it steroids?"

"Yes-I mean no! No! Definitely not!" Peter assured her vehemently.

"Okay, just making sure." Gwen shrugged, bringing her binder close-huh, guess Peter never noticed that-and walked right in the classroom. Peter followed shortly.

Luckily, the teacher of that class strongly believed in assigned seats as if it were a religion. Alphabetical order was the norm, and Peter sat quite a bit away from Gwen. Not too far but not too close. Perfect for situations like these.

 _Later…_

The final bell signaled the end of the day. Students rushed out of the school to board their busses . Usually Peter would take the bus like the others-and Flash-but he had a much better mode of transportation.

Peter, book bag in hand, was about to turn to the empty alley and climb the building where his costume lay, but fate had other plans.

"PE-PARKER!" A shrill voice called out to him.

Peter mentally facepalmed and asked himself why _she_ was here.

Turning around, Peter faced the approaching Sally Avril who was wearing the Midtown High white and green cheerleading uniform.

"Why did I have a crush on this girl?" Peter wondered aloud. It was fortunate that Sally was unable to hear him.

She got up directly in front of him, and Peter realized that he was barely taller than her. "Uh…"

Sally didn't look like she wanted to be there at all. She looked disgusted, as if she found the mere presence of Peter repulsive. "Grr, I-I...need your help." Sally mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, what? Could you repeat that?"

Rage came upon Sally's face and went away like it was wisped away in the wind. "I said I...need your, um, help."

Peter look rightfully confused. Sally could understand why. "Wait, help? From..me?"

Sally nodded, tucking her hands behind her back.

Peter gave her a skeptical look before looking around the area of any traps. For all he knew this could be a set-up for an ambush. It was possible considering that he proved to everyone that Flash was weaker than Peter in that push-up contest.

' _My Spider-Sense is silent so she must be serious.'_

"What do you need my help for, exactly?" Peter questioned the blonde.

"I need a...tutor." Sally admitted.

Peter snorted. "It's only the first day of the year and you need a tutor right now?"

"Shut up!" Sally snarled, pointing a threatening finger at Peter.

"Sally? Where are you?" Liz came out, looking for her fellow cheerleader.

Sally didn't want to be seen with Peter, so she forced Peter into the alley with all her strength.

Peter allowed her to do so, not wanting to appear as some sort of immovable object. He didn't say a word as Sally pushed him behind the dumpster.

"Listen here, dweeb." Sally said warningly.

"Really?" Peter said, folding his arms. Did she really use that name him?

Even when Sally delivered one forceful slap to his face he didn't really feel all that intimidated. Peter stared directly into Sally's eyes with a cold look. She replied with her own heated glare before realization dawned on her.

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. I did-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Peter brushed off the incident.

"Look," Sally drew in a deep breath, fumbling with her hands. "It's-I know I'm going to do bad this year. I'm going to be kicked off the team if I don't raise my grades this time. Just-please? You're the only smart person I know."

"This isn't like you, Sally."

"But I'm desperate!" Sally justified her decision.

Peter studied her with his calculating eye. It seemed that she was telling the truth and really was desperate. If he didn't know any better then he would assume that Flash put her up to this.

"Please?" Sally pleaded once she saw Peter's contemplative look.

Sighing, Peter decided that he would help his second worst nemesis. "Fine. When and where do you want to start?"

Internally, Sally leaped in joy. Outside she only released a breath of relief. She thought about the where and when and decided that the sooner the better.

"Today, 6:30, my place." Sally replied. "Do you have a pen?"

Peter was stunned at the answer. "What?! Your place?!"

"Duh! I would be caught dead if I was seen being tutored by you. Now give me a damn pen and paper so I can give you the address."

Peter reached into his book bag in search of the requested utensils. "Uh, right. Right." After a few seconds Peter finally found a black pen and easily produced a piece of paper. He handed the items to Sally and she rudely snatched them from his hand.

"Jeez," Peter muttered, rubbing the back of his head uneasily. He watched Sally rip a small portion of the loose-leaf paper paper and struggle writing her address. Peter wondered how long until Sally solved the simple issue, he was betting on twenty seconds.

Peter was only off by five seconds. Sally finally realized that she could use the side of the dumpster as a desk. WIthin moments she was finished and handed the piece of paper to Peter who slipped it into his pocket after a brief examination.

"Neat handwriting," Peter commented.

"Remember, 6:30 at my place." Sally reminded Peter, his compliment fell on deaf ears. She didn't give Peter a chance to utter a word. Sally stepped out of the alley and immediately ran into Liz, acting like she was looking everywhere for her. Peter tuned out the conversation between Liz and Sally and instead began to climb the building to put on his suit and return home.

 _Parker Residence :_

Peter returned home in just under five minutes, the trip noticeably shorter compared to riding the bus. Managing to stuff the costume in his book bag sloppily, he stepped up to his porch and gripped the door handle.

' _Oh, it's locked.'_ Peter mentally facepalmed as he dug into his pockets in search of the key. Grasping the metallic object, he brought it out and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter announced as he walked through the door, making sure to both shut it and lock it on his way. His ears picked up faint giggling coming front the kitchen. She must have brought a guest considering that there was more than one voice.

"In here, Peter."

Shrugging, Peter stepped towards the kitchen and he was met with an unexpected sight. There, sitting at the kitchen table, eating Aunt May's delicious meal, was a woman that looked to be in her early-thirties. That wasn't what surprised Peter, however. Washing the dishes was a familiar redhead humming a song that Peter didn't recognize.

"Oh, Peter," Aunt May greeted pleasantly as she handled the pan on the stove delicately. The aroma that was exhibited from her cooking made his empty stomach growl quietly. "You're early. That's wonderful! I'd like you to meet my friend, Anna Watson," Aunt May gestured towards the woman at the table, giving Peter a friendly wave. "And her niece, Mary Jane!"

"You can call me MJ," Mary Jane butted in, scrubbing a pearly white plate.

Peter was understandably confused. "Uh…"

Peter mindlessly took off his book bag and placed it on the nearby counter, taking a cautious step forward.

"Everyone, this is my nephew, Peter!" Aunt May said, introducing her nephew and subtly winking at Mary Jane. Her cheeks turned to a shade of light red at the implications.

Peter wasn't a good conversationalist, so he settled for the most basic zinger. "H-Hello."

Mary Jane kindly smiled, finding his shy and meek nature. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

God, she was beautiful, Peter thought. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Aunt May who was busy cooking. "I-Aunt May, I have to be at a _friend's_ house by," Peter glanced towards the analog clock mounted near the wall cabinet, "uh, 6:30. She needs, uh, tutoring."

Aunt May finished her cooking and dumped the contents from the pan to the empty plate beside her. She gave Peter a questioning look as she did so. "Tutoring this early into the year? Why, it's only been a day."

"She, uh, insisted that she needed a tutor. If she doesn't do so well this year then she's going to get kicked out of a club." Peter explained, throwing a small white lie while he was at it.

"Oh, well, " Aunt May looked contemplative as she placed the plate filled with her special Lasagna and two bacon strips on the side, confusing Peter. "Make sure you come straight home afterwards," Aunt May finished with a stern look aimed towards her nephew.

Peter laughed nervously, scratching his head. "R-Right, no funny business."

Aunt May smiled and pointed to the food she had set down. "Now, eat up before you go. I had a feeling that this would happen so I cooked you an early dinner."

Oh, Aunt May. Always planning ahead of time. Sometimes Peter thought she was a mystical being that always knew what Peter was up to, but that couldn't be true. If that were the case then she would've been flipping out by now considering that he was Spider-Man.

"Right," Peter nodded, hearing Mary Jane faintly chuckle as she dried her hands.

"So, Peter," Anna Watson began, sipping from a glass of water. "My niece is going to start her first day of school tomorrow. You wouldn't mind touring her around the school, would you?"

Gulping down his first bite of Lasagna, Peter replied, "Oh, no. Not at all, I'll be glad to show her around."

' _WIth that pretty face, anything…'_ Peter trailed off into a daydream, taking a quick peek at MJ who was chatting it up with Aunt May before asking to go use the bathroom. Aunt May provided directions and Mary Jane left.

Anna nodded appreciatively at Peter's response. "So, not to sound like a parental figure, but how was school?"

"It was a good first day back. Can't complain, although I did win a once-in-a-lifetime ticket of being excused from physical activity in P.E." Peter mentioned, feeling proud of his achievement.

Aunt May came up with an intriguing look. "How did you manage to do that?"

Peter shrugged, "I won a push-up competition."

"How many-" Anna Watson began to ask.

Peter finished his last piece of Lasagna as he delivered his answer. "Over 200."

Peter's aunt and Anna Watson were surprised at Peter's answer, but even more so that they didn't even noticed Peter had already finished half of his dinner that quickly. Aunt May trusted her nephew's word. He hasn't lied to her so far. At least for the time being.

Finishing the two bacon strips, Peter picked up his plate and turned on the faucet to the sink. He began washing his plate and silverware, completing the task in under fifteen seconds. Peter delicately placed the plate and silverware in the correct slot in the dish holder.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go, Aunt May." Peter informed her, already making his way to the staircase.

"...Okay." Aunt May still looked dumbfounded from Peter's accomplishment. Peter soon disappeared up the stairs and the faint and unmistakable sounds of a door closing and the distinct muffled noise of the shower spraying was heard.

Anna Watson shook herself out of her stupor and looked impressed. "Your nephew is strong. You never mentioned that before."

"Well, I never knew." Aunt May replied, stunned.

 _Sometime later…_

Peter carefully retreated from the bathroom, peeking around the corner. He had guests, after all. He'd rather not have an awkward confrontation with Anna Watson, or god forbid Mary Jane.

The slim white towel was extra secure around his pelvic area, ensuring that he was only about half naked. Pushing the door to his room open with one hand, which was weird considering that Peter could've sworn that he left it open, he stepped in the more private confines of his room. Closing the door to ensure that there were no interruptions, Peter prepared to approach his five foot oak dresser. That was when he noticed the redhead on his messy and disorganized bed, sheets dangling over the edge and pillows in complete disarray.

"AH!" Peter's heart practically leaped out of his chest. His cheeks were instantly set ablaze at the current situation. "W-What the-what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto his towel as if his life depended on it.

The redhead lying on her stomach gave a mischievous smile that transformed into a blown out grin when her eyes landed on his toned Six-Pack. "Wow…" She said, mesmerized.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Peter demanded, blushing even harder. He even tried to shield himself with his own arms, but that proved to make things worse.

"And you have muscles?" Mary Jane said as her eyes widened. Somehow her grin became larger.

"S-Seriously! Please!" Peter practically begged. This was perhaps the most uncomfortable and embarrassing situation he could ever find himself in. He couldn't think of anything worse that would compare to a beautiful girl unexpectedly waiting in his room and seeing him indecent. This was much worse than a girl-walking-in-on-you-naked-type of level.

"Fine," Mary Jane huffed, rolling her eyes as she faced the other way and stared at the bland wall. "I'm not peeking, I swear." To further prove her statement she covered her eyes with one hand.

Peter sighed in relief, his heart hammering against his chest slowly climbing down to a slower rate. Still, he didn't trust Mary Jane. If only he had his web-shooters…

Opening his dresser, he picked out a pair of socks, briefs, graphic T-Shirt, and some jeans.

Mary Jane positioned herself so that she was facing Peter and subtly peeked between her fingers. To her disappoint and surprise, Peter was already finished dressing.

' _Thank god for all the practice with the costume…'_ Peter thought.

Peter turned to Mary Jane and looked mildly annoyed. "What are you even doing in my room?!" He demanded, feeling stripped of his privacy.

Mary Jane shrugged and laid down on her stomach once more. "I was curious."

"Curious?" Peter repeated incredulously. "That was so not cool, MJ." Peter said, recalling her nickname. It just didn't sit well with him that she had almost seen him naked. He'd rather have her unmasked in his Spider-Man costume rather than that.

"Most boys wouldn't be complaining if they had a girl waiting in their room," Mary Jane remarked, finding it Peter's reaction odd yet noble.

"Well, I'm not most boys." Peter stated, folding his arms across his chest and attempted to looking menacing.

Mary Jane ignored Peter's gesture, much to his great disappointment. Instead, she brought her eyes back to stare at Peter's abdominal area and imagined that he was without a shirt at the moment. "I can tell," She remarked. That picture would forever be sealed in her mind.

"Please don't start with that," Peter sighed before glancing toward his digital alarm clock that was standing on his bedside alongside a vase lamp. The red lines on the screen formed the time _3:08_. That made Peter sigh, he was going to use his tutor session with Sally as an excuse to get out of the house and deal with MJ later, but time doesn't fly by, he guessed.

"So," MJ began, shifting herself in a position that was more comfortable. "Got a girlfriend?"

"What, no, of course not!" Peter scoffed. The mere thought of having one was silly and the chances of getting one was highly unlikely considering his status. He moved to his desk near the window draped in a dark blue curtain and searched for the paper he left that Sally had wrote her information.

An idea formed in Mary Jane's head. "Want me to be your girlfriend?" This was nothing more than a test, but a fraction of her did consider the idea.

Peter's eyes widened in shock, his head whipping around to face Mary Jane for the third time. "W-What?! I-I-I mean it's tempting, but it's just-too forward and we've only just met!"

' _He really is humble. May raised him well.'_ Mary Jane said to herself.

Half of her thought came out in her next sentence. "You really are a gentleman."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Most of the boys I've met would jump at the chance, and I mean literally jump, to get close to me." Mary Jane explained before giving Peter a smile. "You? You're kind, shy, humble, and respectful. I've never met a boy my age with all those qualities."

Peter began to look bashful and flattered at Mary Jane's genuine compliments. This truly was a rare moment in his entire life thus far that he'd been complimented by a girl, especially one graced with beauty.

Peter forced himself to stare into her striking green eyes. "T-Thanks, really. That means a lot." He somehow maintained eye contact with a pretty girl for more than three seconds! Truly a world record for someone like Peter Parker. "In fact, I don't get complimented all that much besides my two best friends."

Mary Jane's eyes softened and a hint of concern appeared upon her face. "Really, why?"  
Peter asked himself that same question everyday before he was bit by that spider. "Well, I am my school's most popular wallflower and as you can see I'm a nerd," Peter explained, gesturing towards many of his scientific books on a small shelf. There was even one that was half open face down and dangerously close to the edge of the bed near MJ.

Mary Jane picked up said book near her and read, "Gamma Radiation by Bruce Banner?"

"Yup," Peter nodded, finding the courage to sit on the bed beside her. The additional weight made the bed wobble a bit, but that went unnoticed by the two. "That was before, uh, the incident with the Hulk. When he was studying on Gamma Radiation, y'know?"

"I wouldn't know," MJ deadpanned. Peter laughed nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh, right. Silly me," Peter coughed awkwardly. Mary Jane looked at him expectantly, silence consuming the room. Peter searched for anything to drive the awkward silence away and he found his photo album lying under his desk. Leaning down, he pulled away a few wires that seemed to guard the object.

"Ah, my photo album!" Peter exclaimed as he dropped it in front of MJ before flipping to the first page where two photos displayed with one above and the other below. Safe to say each page after had the same layout.

Mary Jane viewed the first image and in less than a second she was absolutely amazed. "Wow! How did you get this shot? It's beautiful!"

What she was looking at was a photo of New York at night and it looked to be taken from on top of a high building. The lights, the highlights, and the buildings blended perfectly, creating a perfect image for a desktop wallpaper. It looked like the image was taken with HDR, enhancing the image even more.

"I just climbed on top of the building," Peter answered plainly. Truth be told that he began the hobby two weeks in his Spider-Man career. Using his uncle's old yet modern camera, he snapped a few shots from areas that would be considered highly inaccessible to the average person. Spider-Man was no such person. Peter kind of figured he had a photographer's eye, and he had to admit that the pictures he snapped were spectacular.

Mary Jane moved on to the photo below, squinting her eye to get a clearer look since the reflection of the light on the plastic obstructed the picture.

Again, she was simply astonished with the picture. It seemed to be taken at night at Times Square and from an area up high that captured the entire commercial neighborhood.

Peter and MJ browsed his album and MJ was impressed with every single picture in it. They even conversed at one point during the browsing, and both Peter and MJ realized that they hadn't had this much fun with someone of the opposite gender.

 _New York, Manhattan:_

 _Avril Residence:_

Peter had such a great time with MJ with the one hour he had spent with her. Unfortunately she had to go with her aunt, leaving a wanting Peter and an amused Aunt May. Peter had picked up his book bag, went up in his room to shove his costume and web-shooters under the bed, and returned downstairs with a book in his hand and began reading to pass the time. When the clock struck 5:45, Peter decided he wouldn't web-swing his way to Sally's house. He settled on taking the subway like a regular New Yorker, but not without the piece of paper that contained Sally's address.

Peter Parker now found himself in front of what he believed to be Sally's house. He looked at the address that was neatly written on a miniature sized paper, reading what was on it and glancing up to make sure he was at the correct address. Indeed, the address shown on the house matched with the one on his paper.

The house looked far much better than his. Bigger, too. Peter wasn't all that surprised. The surrounding homes looked to be variations of each other, but each one had something unique that separated them from each other. Peter didn't want to go into details about that.

Cautiously stepping up to the front door, Peter gently pushed the round button that was framed with dark oak wood. Immediately, Peter heard the dreaded chime of the doorbell emit, though muffled, from the other side of the door.

Peter heard soft footsteps and feminine grumbling approach the door, so he looked behind him to observe the porch until the door opened. Now that Peter looked at it, the front yard looked so natural even with fake grass and a white picket fence.

There goes the locks, two clicks, and…

Peter turned to face an irritated Sally Avril wearing...somewhat modest clothing if an oversized white shirt that also acted as shorts was ever considered modest. Oh, and her legs caught Peter's attention for only a second. If he didn't know any better Peter would've assumed that Sally was without undergarments or was just in them beneath the shirt.

"Oh, hey! I was just-"

"Shut it, Parker." She hissed venomously. Yup, there's good ol' Sally Avril. Then she looked at this shirt and reluctantly nodded. "At least you have good taste in games," She commented quietly.

Peter looked down and saw that he was wearing one of Harry's Halo shirts that showed off the character Master Chief in Halo 3 alongside those ODSTs. Peter meant to give it back when Harry left it at his house last year but the idea came around or he just forgot. Yep, he most definitely forgot.

"Get in," Sally ordered forcefully, shooting a glare in the process. Peter did so in a meek manner. "Take off your shoes, too."

Peter slipped off his shoes and placed them near the door mat where others laid. After he was done he patted his book bag that he almost forgot existed and said, "I brought most of the books that deal with the subjects I think you might need help on."

"Good," Sally nodded. "Let's start."

 _ **A/N: RIP. I actually enjoyed writing this, but I know that I'm an amaetur and probably not that great of a writer. But here it is. Please leave a review and feel free to tell me on what I can/need to improve on because I sure as hell know my writing needs some improving. Hopefully when I take imaginative writing this year I'll improve. Until next time.**_


End file.
